Hikari no Rei: The Spirit of Light
by Mizuka1
Summary: A girl named Hikari was pinned to a tree for negative 793 years because of the betrayal of her beloved. ... You'll get what I mean by the negative after you read this. Story much better than summary
1. Chapter 1: Hikari no Rei

(I'm not gonna put an AN here because it'll ruin the effect...)

* * *

Hikari no Rei 

Hikari couldn't hold it off much longer. She had come half knowing this would happen, but the truth still stung the 14-year old like the wound the poisonous vine inflicted in her side. Hikari, the Spirit of Light, was going to die.

Hikari wasn't afraid of death. No, not her. She had come closer to death than the tree demon she was fighting—and losing to—was to the ground. Hah! A tree. Hikari knew she was nothing compared to Kiara, her friend, the Earth Spirit, but she never thought she was this pathetic. The young spirit almost laughed out loud. Trees stay inside the ground. She had sacrificed herself many times in order to bring her literal alter ego from the sixth dimension into this world. Though Anima, the Spirit of Life, always brought her back to the human world. The ten young teenagers chosen were nothing more than normal human beings with extraordinary powers who were also not as easily killed as real normal human beings. Well except maybe for Ziella. She was the alter ego we mentioned earlier. Ziella was as non-human as Hikari is human. Since they were literally opposites and all.

This time, though, her death would be for a different cause. _He_ had betrayed her.

"He" was not Electi, Hikari's cheerful little brother. "He" was Hikari's lover. But he had betrayed her just so he could escape with his puny little life intact. Hikari couldn't die. If she did, she would never have the chance to beat the living daylights out of Kotaro (AN: sorry if that's a name already used for something else. I just chose a random name for him. Now that I think of it, it does sound familiar… …Ack! Back to the story!) and let him rot in Hell. Hikari never thought he was that kind of person. Besides, this one Japanese girl had almost never been wrong before, right? Well there was a first time for everything, and of all the times, Hikari had to be wrong for this. She made the mistake that would most likely end her life. Hikari made a mental note that once she got out of this mess she was going to make Kotaro die a slow, painful death. Even if she didn't, she still had the ability to tell Shirei, the Angel of Death, to make Kotaro die a slow and painful death; after all, Shirei was dead, too, and dead people could probably communicate with each other.

But she couldn't die. If this tree killed her, it'd be sure to ruin her reputation. Forever. And everyone would laugh at her till the ends of the earth. She wouldn't be there for them to laugh at her in person, but the insults were sure to be more offensive if they didn't think she could hear them.

Suddenly, sharp as lightning, faster than Electi himself, one of the thicker vines that ended in hard, sharp hooks shot toward Hikari. She made a move to dodge, but it was too late. The vine shot right through the right part of her chest, straight into the trunk of a thinner tree that seemed to pop up out of nowhere right behind Hikari. The purity of the young girl's heart, even with her hatred of Kotaro, cleansed the poison, but was no longer strong enough to revive the young girl, for it was an evil creature that wounded her so badly. Hikari smiled. She was already too numb to feel the physical wounds. Suddenly, Hikari's smile froze on her cooling face, and her brown blonde highlighted hair turned pale, then white. Her whole body drooped from the sharp point of the vine still embedded in her body. The rest of the vine had crumbled away due to Hikari's purifying heart. The point, though, kept the snowy-haired young girl's body to the tree for hundreds of years to come…

* * *

"OSUWARI!" 

Wham!

"Dammit Kagome! What was that for?" InuYasha yelled while rubbing the back of his head, wincing, even though it was his face he landed on. (AN: About that thing ya just said earlier, InuYasha, I haveta say I agree. Man my ears are still ringing…)

"You peeping tom! What are you doing here when you _know_ Sango and I are at this hot spring?"

"I heard you screaming. Stop doing that. Why do women always have to scream for no reason? Makes no sense to me. Since you're obviously not in danger I guess I'll be going now," InuYasha replied while still rubbing the back of his head for no apparent reason.

Five minutes after InuYasha settled back down against the giant rock that he had been leaning against for the past half hour, he heard a shriek from where Kagome was, again. He sighed and leapt over.

"OSUWARI!"

WHAM!

"Quit it you guys!"

Five more minutes later.

"YEEEEEEE!"

_Shuffle shuffle._

"Osuwari!"

Wham!

"Ow, my face. What's the deal with girls and screaming?"

Yet another five minutes later.

"Heelllp! INUYASHA!"

_Shuffle shuffle._

Kagome and Sango were both fully dressed this time, to InuYasha's relief. The relief faded away when he saw the source of the scream and the reason Sango was in her exterminator outfit.

It was a large tree demon with vines waving on all sides.

"Kagome! See any jewel shards?"

"…Yes! I think there are quite a few! They're all at the top somewhere, I'm guessing! I'm not sure 'cause it keeps moving!" Kagome shouted back.

"Then we'll just take the whole thing down! Damn! Where's that cursed monk (no pun intended) when ya need him!" InuYasha yelled, frustrated. At the same time, a purple-clad silhouette flew out of the mess of evil green leaves. "Gee…speak of the devil…"

"No doubt he was closer than you," Sango said shortly, with a small hint of disgust. Her Hiraikotsu missed its mark by about an inch. The tree was faster than it looked stiff.

"Damn this thing's fast!" InuYasha cursed. "Either that or your wrist shrunk since you were soaking for so long." Kagome gaped. InuYasha never said anything about Sango like this before! Something must have happened…

Miroku was expelled from the large mass of tree material once again. "I found two of the jewel shards! CATCH!"

The glitters of light disappeared as InuYasha closed his claws around the shards. He quickly handed them to Kagome before his body reacted.

"There are still a lot more!" Kagome screamed to Miroku for he was ridiculously far away from the rest of the group.

"Do you mean this?" Miroku leapt back carrying a girl with white hair and completely dressed in that same color. Kagome stared for a second. Yes, the glow seemed to be coming from the girl. What was she, a…jewel shard demon…?

"She's glowing all over!" Kagome cried. The girl suddenly seemed to come into the same world as InuYasha-tachi. Her long one-piece dress, tied at the waist, stopped floating around eerily. Her snow-white hair, too, settled back down against her back. The girl stood up away from Miroku and slowly opened her eyes. The strange thing was, instead of her eyes being white with black pupils, they were a very natural hazel brown. Suddenly, she swiveled her head left and right uncharacteristically different from the first impression she gave Kagome and her friends. Suddenly, light brown stripes appeared in the girl's snow-white hair.

The girl started yelling, "WHERE THE HELL AM I!"

Kagome wasn't ready for this and was taken aback at the girl's loudness. "Who are you?" She asked after recovering from the damage dealt to her poor, poor ears.

"Me?" The girl asked, pointing to herself. Kagome nodded and noticed a large hole in her dress, though the right side of her chest. "Hikari no Rei. But you can just call me Hikari." Hikari grinned. She put a hand to the spot Kagome was staring at a moment before. "Huh? I healed! I didn't die! Kotaro I'm so gonna kill you now! YOU'RE DEAD!"

InuYasha looked at her strangely. "Uh, what are you talking about? And what do you mean 'Hikari no Rei?' The 'Spirit of Light?' Never even heard of it!"

"What do you mean!" Hikari yelled. "How can you not know about the spirits! Ya know, the ones who always save the world from evil aliens and beings from different dimensions?"

"What the hell is an alien?" InuYasha asked, annoyed.

Kagome looked at the girl oddly. What is she, some cheesy version of Sailor Moon? What the heck was up with all the "saving the world from harm" things? This girl, she decided, had to come from her time. Or else she wouldn't have been talking about all this randomly modern stuff. "Are you not from the feudal era?"

"Feudal era?" Hikari asked, confused. "Why would I be here? I remember being pinned to a tree after Kotaro ditched me to go running away, but…didn't I die from that?"

The four comrades exchanged glances. It was like Kikyo and InuYasha all over again, only here the genders were switched, and the guy probably really did run for his life.

"When was it when you were pinned to the tree?" Kagome asked.

"…" Hikari replied, her eyes going skyward from thinking. "I'm not sure I remember, but I think it was the twenty-first century."

Kagome gasped. "That's after my time! At least a little bit. You mean the very beginning of the 21st century?"

"No, it was halfway through. I'm guessing you're Kagome, right? I think you died thirty years ago, from my time. I don't remember how you did, though. You were really famous in our time, probably we somehow found out you were able to travel through time. These must be Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha, right?" Hikari purposefully put InuYasha last, but he just ignored it.

"So," He concluded, "You're saying that you come from a time when we're all dead? Did I die?"

"Dunno."

"What do you mean, 'dunno!' How can you not know!"

"You went back to your time right before Kagome died."

"…"

"No it wasn't your fault. So, what's with all the silence, humans of the feudal era?" Hikari asked, referring to Miroku and Sango. "You're the pervert?"

Out popped a vein from Sango's forehead. "No, he is!"

"That's not nice."

Hikari stared for about two seconds and concluded, "People from the past are very strange…"

"Hey!"

* * *

I know this chapter is very strange, but… 

Sorry if it made no sense!

By the way, I watched a Ranma 1/2 episode very recently, and it was the one where Genma-panda is washed down a stream and meets people from a village where all the characters were much like the Nerima people, only some things are different, for example, the whole thing's a lot more serious, and "Ranma" doesn't have a curse. Did I mention that "Ranma's" dad is actually Principal Kuno? Anyway, I know a lot of you don't know the series and all but…

The point is, the Ranma-like character's name was Kotaro. (!)

And I wrote this chapter before even getting the chance to download the episode, too…


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1: Story Explained

Chapter 2: Story Explained (Part 1)

"So, eheh, Hikari, again, please?" Kagome stuttered for the currently sweat-dropping group while managing to look surprised, know-it-all, and clueless at the same time. It was two days after they had defeated the tree demon with the help of Kagome's sacred arrow and InuYasha's wind scar, and found Hikari pinned to a tree.

Hikari blinked. "Are you guys blockheads or something? It wasn't _that_ hard to figure out, was it? Alright, just for the sake of making sure you guys get it, I'll explain it all over again.

"Back in my time, there were spirits. That was us. We were chosen by the high goddess of heaven, Dirquez, to fight her enemy, Tenki, because we had pure hearts, not to brag or anything. She gave us each a different type of magic, depending on our personalities. Tenki has some spirits of his own. They're mostly guys, and they are always wreaking havoc. And they are usually not called spirits, but 'Ki,' or demons.

"Our leader is Ryuuka. Her name when she's an angel is Hou no Rei. She's 17 and specializes in Fire.

"Next is Mizuko. She's like our other leader. Her and Ryuuka are best friends. Her angel name is Mizu no Rei, she's also 17, and she has water specialties.

"Kiara is after her. She's 15, angel name is Chi no Rei, and her magic gift is the Earth.

"After her is Katsurika. Her angel name is Kaze no Rei, she's 14, and she has powers of the wind, but that's actually a nicer-sounding way of putting it. She actually controls all air.

"You already know me as Hikari. My angel name is Hikari no Rei, I'm 14, and my power is the Light."

"I have a little brother called Electi. His angel name is Ikazuchi no Rei, he's 13, and he has Lightning.

Hikari paused. "Hey, you guys catching on this time?" she said suddenly.

"Oh! Uh, yeah! Certainly! Of course!" Sango replied a little too quickly.

"?"

"Really!"

"Riiiiight…"

After a minute of staring at them in disbelief, Hikari decided they did and continued.

"I 'm not sure if there's anyone else, but it would be really helpful if there were. Oh, right! How could I forget! Shirei. He's Ryuuka's twin, and he's been a great help. I doubt he has any spiritual power or else he'd be even more help.

"There's also Ziella, my opposite from a parallel universe. That should give you enough reason to freak out. She's darkness, but not evil. Evil is hate. Hate is evil. I think that has something to do with the demon people.

"The demons, we're not sure who they are in real life, but we know their angel names and powers. From what we know about them, they are probably all about a level below us, but they can take us one-on-one just fine. That is what makes me worried. I mean, come on, they don't even have really special powers! From what I personally know, those people have split personalities. Maybe Tenki kidnapped random people that just happened to walk out of their schools first.

"I think their leader is the demon of hatred. I wonder why we don't have one for love? Just wondering. The others that I know of are Mizu no Ki. He has powers of black water, meaning poisoned and infested with evil, opposite to Ryuuka. His best friend is the angel Hou no Ki. He has eternal fire from hell. It can't be put out by normal water, which makes him a match for Mizuko. The rest, we aren't too sure about.

"When the goddess gave us our duties as the heavenly spirits, she gave us a flower-shaped jewel. It was so beautiful! It gave off a golden glow, even in the dark, and it was made of a pure mineral called sundoklei, according to the goddess. The flower seemed like the most perfect thing in the world, except -- half of it was missing. It had only ten petals, while the other half seemed to have been cut off.

"The goddess told us that Tenki had stolen the other half from her, and that he was most likely to use it on ten of his own spirits, which he has. She gave us each one petal, with our magic gift in it. They absorb into our hearts and became a part of us, making us completely pure, free of any evil that might end up lurking under the surface of our hearts, and allowing us to turn into spirits to use our powers. When we transform, we can use our powers, and the jewel gives us different clothes that are based on our powers and help mask us and hide who we really are. The demons have the same.

"We fought against each other a lot, so much it was almost something we were used to. But we always fought for the same reason; to gain the jewel half that they possessed, and them the same to us. To get the jewel out, we had to use the power of our own jewel to call their petal out. It was based mainly on our will power and what state we were in. If they were too strong, we couldn't do anything until we had fought and weakened the other. We usually managed to get the opposite angel weak enough, but they always escaped, which explains all our fights. After a fight, we joined together to help heal each other and ourselves.

"People started seeing us fight, and that we were helping them survive the evil deeds the demons wreaked all over town. We became really popular, although we still managed to hide our true identities. Which explains why I asked you how you didn't know who I was. I mean, we were even made into little plushy dolls!

"Our strength is the most powerful when we were together. Our powers intertwine to become more enforced, and more powerful. We learn new techniques by testing our abilities in battle or on our practice ground back in our hideout, but always together. The problem was that when we were separate, we only had half our strength. The demons, on the other hand, were always powerful, apparently more when they were separated. It was as if they got into each other's ways when they fought together. It gave us a bad advantage, even though we were more powerful than them when we were together. And one day, that weakness ended up almost ruining us.

"The demons are as smart as us. They're not like the bad guys in stories that you always read about, stupid and ugly. They're teens just like us, and might even be that cute guy sitting on the other side of the room, the teacher's pet in history, that kind of stuff. We're almost sure that they go to the same schools as us, since we always feel a slight bit of evil aura lingering around the place.

"They knew that we were weaker separated from experience. Ryuuka accidentally got herself attacked by one of them. She managed to escape, but not without the other angel, some dude who I can't remember, realizing that she definitely hadn't been as powerful, or else she would have continued fighting longer.

"That bit of knowledge was everything to them. Think of what they could do! And we still hadn't found their weakness, because they could have been acting when they fight together.

"We had no idea about what was going on in their group after that, although we knew they were sure to use our weakness somehow. Now I know that they were using that time to set up a plan.

"We all go to 2 schools that are right next to each other, and our magic has allowed us to be in the same classes and close to everyone else. When we're not fighting or doing anything angel, we live normal lives, which basically means that I had a boyfriend, called Kotaro. I loved him so much that I would give my life for him, and I thought he loved me as well. But that foolish assumption of mine cost us a lot. In fact, I think I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life.


End file.
